Tutor Me
by Obsess3d-mUch
Summary: Bella is failing Biology, she devises a plan to pass her final exam, with the help of Edward's vampire knowledge and unique tutoring skills that leave Bella wanting more! ExB ONE SHOT!


4th period Biology. My least favorite subject at Forks High; however, it was only slightly bearable because Edward, my highly intelligent boyfriend who also happened to be a vampire, was there to rescue me from insanity.

But not today; Edward couldn't appear in sunlight without becoming a Diamonds Lipstick commercial. Therefore the Cullen family went hunting, which left me sitting alone, aimlessly trying to pass the time until I could see Edward again.

_'6 o' clock, 6 o' clock'_ my mind repeated. Edward would be in his room at the Cullen's when I arrived at 6 o' clock. Until then I had to survive work and school for four more agonizing hours.

"Bella Swan." The stern voice from the front of the small biology classroom called out. My mind registered the voice of my teacher as I was snapped out of my illusive trance of the outside world.

"Yes sir?" I questioned softly.

"Name for the class all the bodies' systems." He stated briefly, folding his stocky arms over his chest as his glare zoned in on me. Several members of the class turned in their seats to witness my public humiliation.

I turned my head to the empty, grey stool next to me, looking for Edward to supply the answer to the question, quickly remembering he was not there. Pushing my disappointment aside, I started searching my brain for the answer. I stared back, my mouth hung open as I sat dumbfounded, stuttering to give a response.

Mr. Banner's intense glares and raised eyebrows suggested I was busted for staring out the window during his class. The bell rang, humming through the small lab as I planned my response, quickly after everyone stood up and scurried towards the door.

"Saved by the bell Miss Swan. Next lesson there will be a quiz everyone. Without a passing mark you will fail this subject… so study." His voice screamed over the noise coming from the now bustling hallways.

Gathering the books from the desk, I hurried for the door. In the background I heard Mr. Banner wishing me sarcastic luck for the exam tomorrow. I was in trouble.

English was a torturing experience. I liked English, although today I was far too preoccupied to care about _Romeo and Juliet_. I had my own forbidden romance to attend to. The clock slowly ticked toward the final bell, my body slithering to the edge of my chair.

The monotonous bell echoed throughout the empty hallway as I shot up, gathering my books and running towards the old truck in the center of the student parking lot. I never had any trouble finding my truck as it stood out amongst the sea of small hatchback cars which everyone in town drove; either that or Mini-Vans.

The engine roared to life, causing the people around it to jump in surprise. As I drove, my brain thought of two things: Edward and human biology. What was I going to do? I needed to pass Biology in order to graduate. A being a serious problem, as I knew nothing about biology. I pushed the thought of the subject out of my mind and focused on Edward.

"6 o clock; 6 o clock." I repeated softly as I drove impatiently towards Newton's Camping Supplies on the north side of town.

Hurrying into the quiet shop while walking through the aisles, I rummaged for my cell phone and sent a text message to Edward. I knew he would get it eventually.

'_I hate biology. I miss you.'_

_-B  
_

Work was as pointless as always. Just my luck that in my short shift I had received four prank calls and served two people looking for an air mattress that floats… what ever the point of that is. Glancing at clock for the umpteenth time that hour caused me to groan with frustration about my biology exam tomorrow. Deciding to attempt to study, I searched my school bag for the heavy, multilayered textbooks.

_'Human Biology: The Anatomy'_ the title read.

Flipping through the wordless pages, in which were mindless drabble amongst my mind, I found the chapter on human body systems and began reading.

'_The Digestive System_

_The digestive system is made up of the digestive tract—a series of hollow organs joined in a long, twisting tube from the mouth to the anus—and other organs that help the body break down and absorb food.'_

"Gross!" I exclaimed my disgust out loud "This doesn't make any sense!" I began getting frustrated again, feeling the heat in my face grow as my blood boiled. My attempt at studying failed miserably; however, it did pass the time and it was now five-thirty.

Mike walked into the shop shortly after to help me close up. His grin was wide as he walked causally to the counter.

"Hey Bella."

"Mike." I responded.

"Are you studying for the biology exam? I could tutor you if you need help. I know Mr. Banner was a bit harsh on you today." He questioned, pointing to the textbooks scattered across the glass counter.

The idea of Mike tutoring me caused nauseous sensations to crawl up my throat and was a definite no. Smiling sweetly, I dismissed his offer, gathering my things and hopping into my truck. On the way to the Cullen's, an idea hit me, causing me to smile widely at my brilliance. Edward is over one hundred years old and has been taking biology for over fifty years. He could tutor me! I would pass and Edward would help me do it.

"Bella Swan, you're a genius." I commended myself as I drove through the plush green driveway to the Cullen's.

________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, this is useless." I screeched, throwing myself backwards further onto the soft couch in Edward's room. My impact forced our text books to fly off the glass table in front of us.

Edward took my hand in his, our eyes meeting, dazzling me. Was he seriously dazzling me in the middle of a crisis?

"Breathe, Bella. Just relax." He cooed softy, his topaz eyes fixed on mine. I felt my body loosen as he drew small circles on the palm of my hand.

It was twilight outside; the sun was slowly setting, sending rays of orange around Edward's room. The sensation of the suns' rays hitting my face forced my eyes shut to enjoy the moment.

'Stress levels returning to normal, blood pressure stable…you can do this, Bella."

When I opened my eyes, Edward's eyes warmed my heart as he stared hopelessly at me in my moment of revival.

"Do you feel alright now, Bella?" His eyes were wide and his tone was mocking me after my diminutive meltdown

"Slightly, but I still don't know the material, Edward. What am I going to do?"

Edward scooted closer to me on the couch. His chilled lips kissed my cheek as he pulled me into an embrace so that I was sitting between his legs. I felt his cold chest against my back, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Maybe we are approaching this all wrong. Perhaps you're more of a hands-on learner. Most people are these days."

"What do you suggest?" I eyed him critically, trying to decipher his proposal.

"Let's play a game." He suggested.

"Edward, this isn't the time for games. This is serious." I said, trying to pull away from him.

"I understand. Bella, you'll just have to trust me." He smiled, pulling me back close into his arms.

In that instant, his icy lips began to nibble on the lobe of my right ear while his long fingers traced small circles across my stomach. His icy touch teased me, not that I was complaining. This was way better than studying.

"Bella?" He questioned from behind me.

"Hmm?"

"What system of the body is in charge of hormone production such as insulin?" His hands massaged my stomach aimlessly.

"Ummm, the... the…" I struggled to focus on the questions as Edward's smooth touches continued on mercilessly.

"Come on, Bella, you know this. If you get it right, I'll continue what I'm doing. Although if you get it wrong, maybe this approach is wrong for you, which would cause me to stop in the name of your education." He urged with an evil smirk crawling across his perfect face.

My brain continued to tick in overtime as it searched for an answer _'Circulatory, Digestive, no, Bella, think.'  
_

His tongue continued to suck on my ear lobe as he waited for my answer. I moaned, causing Edward to laugh a little, repeating the action and causing me to screech: "Endocrine."

"Correct." Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath caused me to gasp as he placed chaste kisses on my neck.

His hands danced up my shirt as I pushed my body closer to his sculpted one, his hands sliding along the exposed skin just above my skirt. I shivered deliciously as his cold chest brushed against the warmth of my back.

"Next question: what function is the respiratory system in charge of?"

Pulling myself off the couch, I straddled Edward's body, placing my hands on his chest. I placed a series of chaste kisses on his stone lips and neck. I could never get over kissing Edward; with him it was always something new.

"Answer the question, Bella." He pressed, pulling our bodies close once again, his hands running up and down my back

"Oxygen." I squeaked "It carries oxygen into the body and allows humans to breathe."

His lips roughly attacked mine as our tongues danced and his hands glided over my hips. One hand traveled down my legs and over my thighs and back.

"Cor..rect." His answer was broken up in between kisses as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're a good tutor, Mr. Cullen." I teased, my hands sliding under his shirt making his body tense under my petite figure

"Now, now, Miss Swan, we still have work to do." He stated, pulling my hands from his chest, placing them around his neck while managing to sneak another one of his addictive kisses and an intoxicating smile.

"Which is the fastest acting system in the body?"

I pulled away from his kisses trying to think. Sensing my hesitation, he started tracing small circles on my lower back, causing electricity to spark throughout my body and my nerves to jump.

That was it; the answers. He was giving me the answers through intimate contact. This was a method of education a girl could get used too.

"My nervous system?... I mean, the nervous system."

His hands traveled up my back to the clasp of my bra, our kisses returning to wild spurs of passion. The clasp snapped open causing me to gasp in pleasure as Edward drew his hands across the newly exposed skin of my back.

"Which body part can be referred to when discussing the Integumentary System?"

His hands now played with my breast through my thin singlet as his thumb rolled over my left nipple, causing them both to become erect in with his cool touch. My back arched into his touch as his other hand travelled down my thighs, finding all my exposed skin.

My brain tried to find the answer to his question despite the issue that, with each touch, his hands caused my skin to jump off my body as his sensations took over.

"Edward…" I moaned quietly above him.

"Come-on, Bella. Here's a hint; the body is covered with this material." He urged once again.

"Skin." I answered confidently, despite the situation.

"Very good, Bella. See, Biology can be fun." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Only with you." I stated. "But I can think of other ways to occupy our time instead of biology." My voice teased him as I whispered seductively in his ear.

Edwards's body caused sensations to surge throughout my body as his fingers trailed delicately under my skirt as his hands played with the edge of the thin panties Alice had bought for me on our last shopping expedition. I made a mental note to thank her later. I moaned loudly, biting my lip as Edward's fingers grazed my clit, relieving some of my frustrations.

Pulling his face to mine, our kisses became heated and passionate once again. His hair turned wild as my small hands travelled throughout his auburn locks. Our eyes met; his golden eyes intoxicating my presence as a wide, devilish grin appeared on his face.

My smile matched his as a warm blush spread over my cheeks, forcing me to look away from his hypnotic eyes. Edward's body tensed once again as I drove my hands under his shirt and lifted it over his broad shoulders.

Sitting back, I admired him closely. Such fine details: a birthmark on his right shoulder, proving he was close to human, his defined pale chest. All features of him that I loved.

"Bella, we're supposed to be studying for your exam." He pressed, interrupting my thoughts

As I went to reply, the floor of Edward's room slightly shook. Panic struck my face; 'earthquake,' it read. However, seconds later, the large mahogany doors to Edward's room burst open to reveal a large figure; Emmett stood in the door way, a crazy grin on his face as he laughed at the scene in front of him. Using his vampire speed he pulled a small metal container from his jean pocket.

A camera; a flash went off, making silver stars appear in my line of vision. Edward was no longer underneath me, but forcibly trying to remove Emmett from our humiliating predicament.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Eddie." He pronounced loudly, patting a frustrated Edward on the back.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" A ruthless voice beckoned from the hallway as a furious Rosalie and Alice appeared in the hallway. Emmett, a now blur fleeing the scene of his crime to avoid his wife's punishment.

He fled down the hallway, screaming: "I'm sure Mr. Banner would love to see your study method's Bella….very inventive." He chuckled, winking at Edward before disappearing out of my line of sight, Rose and Alice not far behind him.

"Busted." I commented searching the room for my bra

"We may have been caught, but you will come out on top tomorrow thanks to my wonderful study methods." His eyes sparkled as he winked at me.

"I thought I already was on top, literally speaking." I smirked as Edward's eyes grew wide when my comment sunk in.

"You, my dear Bella, are a devilish, beautiful vixen." His smile was genuine as he pulled me into an embrace that calmed every nerve in my body and convincing me that tomorrow, I would pass my exam and graduate.

"By the way, I got your message. I missed you too."

"Same time next week then?" I questioned with a sweet smile.

"And the week after that, just in case." He teased as our tongues, once again, danced to their own melodic rhythm.

___________________________________________________________

The exam day flew by like a blur once again, as the sun was still out in Forks, therefore denying Edward from my presence. Biology soon rolled around where I struggled to pay attention; however, I seemed to have a better idea of what Banner was rambling about today. Something about the digestive system... I think…

Mr. Banner turned to his desk, picking up the sheets of paper I recognized as the classes' exam papers. I knew I had done some-what okay. There was no way Edward would let me fail an exam, especially since I _sort of_ studied. The thought of my study session with Edward caused me to blush profusely.

As Banner walked his way up the aisle of lab desks, placing papers on each desk, both groans and celebrations were taking place. He finally stood over my desk and placed the sheet of paper labeled _'Bella Swan.'_

"Well done, Miss Swan. You surprisingly passed this exam with flying colors." His smile was weak, but there.__

"Thank you, Mr. Banner. What can I say, I have an excellent tutor." I replied proudly.


End file.
